


Time Ignites A Spark

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Bullying, Daddy Phil, Dd/lb, Fluff, Little Dan, Little Space, Mental Health Issues, Parent Phan, Suicide Attempt, caregiver Phil, little dan howell, mental health ocd, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Series of little Dan one-shots for ficmas





	1. The Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is going to be 5 chapters of little dan goodness! These are written for ficmas and the prompts all came from my lovely friend Christy (Fadingcrystalvoid). I will be posting one chapter a day leading up to Christmas so hopefully everything goes smoothly as I'm getting a new prompt each day without any knowledge of what they're going to be. These prompts should hopefully fit together to make one cohesive story. So I hope you enjoy and I appreciate everyone who reads!
> 
> *Tags will be added as chapters are posted.*

“Daddy, can we please go to the park?"   
Phil sighed softly and swiveled his chair around to look at Dan.   
" Maybe later kitten Daddy has to finish these emails ok?” He asked hoping Dan would accept his answer.

Tears started forming in Dan's eyes and Phil could tell he was on the verge of a tantrum. 

Thinking quickly Phil formed what he hoped would be a solution. “How about this you go and watch one movie and when that movie is over we can go to the park ok?” 

Dan face contorted as he thought. "Ok, daddy." He finally said.

Phil let out a sigh of relief. 

Phil walked Dan out to the lounge and got him settled in.

“What do you want to watch princess?" He   
asked flipping through their DVD collection.

" Can I watch frozen plewse?"

Phil grinned Dan wasn't usually this polite which means he was trying really hard to be on his best behavior.

“Of course you can kitten." He said popping the DVD into the player.

Phil leaned over and gave Dan a quick kiss on the head before he turned to head back to his office. 

~~~~~  
Phil groaned surely there must be an end to all that emails. His eyes flickered to the screen noticing there were still fifteen unopened emails I'm his mailbox. 

Eyes starting to twitch and hurt Phil took his glasses off and rubbed into his eyes perhaps a little harder then he should have as it seemed to intensify the headache he had already had.

A soft knock on the door got his attention. 

“Daddy?" Dan questioned softly sticking his head in the door.

“What is it baby?" Phil asked turning back to his emails.

" Frozen over.” He whispered softly.

Phil glanced down at the clock on the computer. He couldn't believe over two hours had passed already. He sighed, “Alright kitten a promise is a promise go get your shoes on and we'll walk to the park ok?” 

" Yay! Thwnk you Daddy!” Dan squealed. 

~~~~~~  
The walk to the park only took a few minutes since they didn't live that far. Dan buzzed with anticipation the entire time. 

“I'm going to swing dawdy!" He squealed swing Phil's arm back and forth.

" That's nice baby,” he smiled.

They came upon the park and Phil walked him up to the swings. “Ok kitten daddy's going to go sit right over there, " he said pointing to the benches over on the other side of the swings.

" But daddy I want you to push me!" He whined.

Phil closed his eyes "Baby daddy isn't feeling too well, maybe in a little bit ok?" He asked knowing full well that Dan would probably tucker himself out before he remembered Phil had said that.

“Is daddy sick?" Dan asked suddenly worried. “ I don't want daddy to be sick!” Tears formed in his eyes.

“No daddy's not sick Darling just a headache ok?” He said trying to calm the boy down.

Dan looked at him skeptically before finally accepting his answer, “ok daddy I'll by myself for now. You go sit." Dan demanded pointing to the bench. 

Phil chuckled " alright love I'll be right over there if you need anything. Have fun ok?” 

" Ok daddy!” The boy screamed already leaving Phil alone as he ran to get on the swings.

~~~  
Phil hadn't been sitting here long before a woman probably in her mid-thirties sat down beside him.

“Hello!" She bright exclaimed, “My names Victoria." She said extending her hand to Phil.

Phil really didn't feel like socializing but not wanting to be rude he extended his own hand, “Phil." 

Which launched the women into a full-fledged bragging session about her daughter.

Phil sighed not really wanting to listen but being too socially awkward to saying anything to her. 

Eventually, the conversation took a turn when the women mentioned some new kids show that had come out that her daughter loved.

“Dan loves they show as well!" He said. 

“ Oh is Dan your son?" She asked.  
"Yeah,” Phil said not wanting to get into the logistics with this women.

“It's such a great show it taught Emily her ABCs in less than a month.” She gushed. 

This lead them into an in-depth conversation about children's tv and the benefits it had. 

~~~~  
Dan watched his daddy talk to the women and sighed he wished his daddy was with him but his daddy didn't feel good. Getting bored on the swings he got off and made his way over to the slide. He patiently waited behind a boy for his turn to go down the slide.

While waiting his turn he felt a tap on his shoulder, ”Excuse me but what are you doing?” A young girl about a foot   
Shorter than him asked hands on her hips. 

“Gonna go down the slide." He said shrugging his shoulders. 

He turned back around because the line had moved. He was now second to next In line.

“You're too big to play!" The girl shouted.   
Startled tears started to form in his eyes. “What do you mean?" He asked lips quivering.

The girl stomped her foot, “ Your an adult you're too big to go down.” She said once again.

Dan was confused what was she talking about he was little just like her. His brain was too small to comprehend that what she was actually saying was his long limbs would definitely be a little long to go down the short slide.

With tears still in his eyes, Dan turned his back to the girl hoping she would go away and leave him alone. But instead of leaving him alone the girl kept yelling at him and by this time Dan was close to full in sobbing. He turned around to yell at the girl to go away when out of know where he felt hands on him and the next thing he knew was he was on the ground in the dirt. 

This caused a very distressed Dan to have a full blown Panic attack sobbing and covered in dirt. 

Phil was in the middle of telling the women how Dan had once fallen asleep in the middle of the store when he heard Dan scream.

Shook from his conversation Phil stood up and Sprint over to where Dan sat still on the ground. Once he reached him he got down on one knee, “Danny what's wrong?" He asked frantically trying to figure out why his boyfriend was a sobbing mess sitting in the ground.

Dan threw into Phil's shirt clutching the material of his t-shirt in his hand. Sobs wrecked through his body shaking him with every breath.

“She--sh-she pushed me, daddy!” He wailed pointing to a small blonde child stood next to him looking slightly frightened. 

“Is this true? Did you push him?” Phil demand. 

Dan clutched Phil's shirt tighter and buried his face into his neck as the girl spoke.

“Yeah, but I didn't know he be a big baby about it and cry.” She said the scared look on her face now gone.

“Why on Earth would you do such a thing?" He demanded.

Phil held on to the sobbing boy waiting for her to answer.

“Emily, what is going on?" 

Phil looked up to see the Victoria the women he had been talking to run up.

“Is this your daughter ?" He asked.

The women wrapped her arms around the girl, “Yes this is Emily." 

" Well, your daughter just pushed Dan down and doesn't seem to be sorry about it.” He snapped. 

“Wait this is Dan?" She asked looking confused. 

" Daddy I wanna go home!” Dan sobbed.

"Shh, it's ok baby we'll go home soon.” He said rubbing circles into the crying boys back 

" Is this some kind of joke?" She asked still looking completely confused.

Phil was getting angrier by the minute. “Of course this isn't a joke! Don't you see him crying?" He asked pointing to the now whimpering boy.

The women and her daughter didn't say anything and just stared at them. Finally getting fed up Phil pulled Dan up with him and stood up “ I think you owe him an apology.” 

"No way I'm not apologizing to him! What I said was true he is too big to be playing here.” Emily shouted at him tears now forming in her eyes.

Phil looked at Victoria and the women wouldn't meet his eyes.

“Well, aren't you going to make her apologize?” He demanded. 

Victoria looked at him hateful now. I'm not making my daughter apologize to that freak! She screamed pointing at Dan. 

This caused the bow hiccuping Dan to begin sobbing again.

Not even worried about an apology anymore Phil took Dan's hand and started walking away. He very much wanted to tell the women she and her daughter were being hateful and should be ashamed of themselves but his top priority at the moment was Dan. 

 

Trying his best to soothe the clearly upset and crying boy Phil had wrapped himself around Dan again. Of course, making sure they were far away from the hateful mother and daughter.

Phil held the boy and let him cry and eventually his sobs subsided. 

“Daddy?" A small voice questioned him.

Phil hummed, “What is it kitten?" 

"Why was that girl so mean?” He whispered into Phil's neck.

Phil sighed “I don't know baby.” He answered honestly. "some people are just hateful I guess."

Dan sighed and shoved his face closer I to Phil's neck.

Phil just sat there hugging the boy when an idea came to him. “Hey, baby how about we go home and we can play princess?” 

Dan perked up, “Really daddy?” He asked suddenly getting excited.

Phil chuckled “of course I know it's your favorite game.”

Dan squealed with excitement and shot up trying to pull Phil up with him.

Laughing again Phil stood up and took Dan's hand. Yes, he still had a headache but he today reminded him how important his baby was to him and all he wanted to do was make him happy.

So Dan and Phil made their way back to the apartment where Dan dressed Phil in a pink princess dress and covering his face messily in makeup with Phil enjoying every moment of it.


	2. The Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Little dan spends the day at the beach with his new puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two is here! I hope you all enjoy!

 

It had been a few weeks since the incident at the park and Dan had quickly forgotten about it but Phil, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't that they hadn't face hatefulness in the past because they had their fair share of that but it was the fact that it had been a child be so hateful that bothered Phil. 

 

Life continued like normal but still, this was what was in the back of his mind. 

 

Finally, Phil decided what he wanted to do for Dan. They'd always talked about getting a puppy and they had just moved into a place that allowed animals so the timing just seemed perfect. 

 

Phil had taken great care in choosing the puppy. He had gone to over three shelters before he found the puppy he knew would be perfect for them. 

 

The puppy's name was Comet he was a little baby corgi that had been abandoned by his owners. Phil had felt an immediate connection to him and knew that Dan would as well. 

 

It only took a few signatures and the promise of a good home for Comet and he was officially theirs.   

 

It had been really hard to keep this secret from Dan mainly because Phil was bursting with excitement to tell him. 

 

The morning he picked Comet up Phil had almost ruined the surprise but he managed to get out of the flat secret still intact. He'd said goodbye to Dan and Louise and headed towards the shelter.

 

~~~~

It was difficult to sneak the puppy into the flat without Dan noticing. But luckily after a quick call with Louise and a strategic plan he'd smuggled the puppy in without any notice. 

 

Currently, Cosmo was hiding in their room and Phil was extremely grateful he seemed to be being quiet.

 

“Danny?" Phil called.

 

Dan came bouncing out of the lounge, “Daddy!" He squealed running up to Phil engulfing him in a hug.

 

Phil chuckled, “Hey there baby Daddy has a surprise for you!”

 

Dan's eyes went big, “Really daddy?”   
  


Phil chuckled again, “Yes and it's in our bedroom.”

 

Dan squealed with excitement and ran to the door and threw it open. Cosmo came running out of the bedroom and tackled Dan to the floor coating him in puppy kisses.

 

Dan squealed and giggled as he rolled around on the floor attempting to get away from the puppy kisses, “St-stuwp!” He giggled again.

 

Phil chuckled, “Cosmo come on.” Phil picked the puppy up off Dan and held him in his arms. It took Dan a minute to compose himself but when he did Phil felt instantly happy. He could tell from the look in Dan’s eyes that he was just as excited as he was about the puppy.

 

“Dan this is Cosmo your new puppy!” Phil grinned brightly at him.

 

Dan threw his arms around Phil and Cosmo, “Thawk you so much daddy!” he squealed tears falling down his face.

 

Phil sat Cosmo down on the floor and pulled Dan closer, “Your welcome kitten.” 

 

Dan spent all afternoon setting up everything for Cosmo. He had to make sure that his food and water bowl where in the perfect place and after moving it several times he finally decided that Cosmo should eat in the dining room with them. Next came his bed this took even longer for Dan to figure out as he wanted to be able to have a bed in every room. Finally though Dan decided that the lounge would be where he spent most of his time resulting in that being were Cosmo would as well. Phil didn’t complain at all he just loved seeing his baby happy.

 

~~~~~

“Daddy I wanna go to the beach.” Dan whined the next day.

 

Phil thought about it for a moment, “Ok, and how about we take Cosmo with us?” 

 

Dan got an excited look on his face, “Really can we daddy?”

 

Phil chuckled, “Of course baby.”

 

It didn’t take long all they had to do was round up Cosmo’s leash and a few toys and they got in the car and headed off towards the beach. 

 

Once there Dan jumped out of the car with Cosmo in tow and instantly ran towards the water.

 

“Danny! Hold up!” Phil shouted walking towards the beach.

 

Dan stopped instantly but Cosmo hadn’t realized Dan had stopped so he kind off yanked at the end of the lesh. 

 

Phil chuckled clearly seeing the puppy was alright just getting impatient. 

 

“Daddy can we please go into the water?” Dan whined.

 

Phil sat down on the sandy beach and opened his arms. Dan ran into them instantly. 

 

“Plewas daddy please!” He begged wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and peppering his face in kisses.

 

“Ok but you have to stay right here where I can see you and you can’t go out to far ok?” he laughed.

 

Dan squealed, “OK! Thank you daddy!”

 

Phil watched Dan and the pup run off into the shallow part of the ocean.

 

Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket and began snapping pictures and taking a few videos. Dan and Cosmo where both running into the ocean and when a wave would come they would jump. Phil could tell Dan was having a blast his giggles and laughs filled the air and it make Phil’s heart swell with so much love.

 

“Be careful love!” Phil yelled when he noticed Dan was going a little further out for his comfort.

 

Dan came back closer and continued to play in the waves. Eventually though both Dan and the pup where tired and they both came back and collapsed. Dan on Phil’s lap and Cosmo next to them.

 

“Me tired.” He mumbled into Phil’s chest.

 

“I bet you are love.” Phil said kissing his head.

 

They sat there for a few more minutes Dan drifting in and out of sleep before Phil decided they better be getting home as it was getting dark out. He attempted to wake up Dan but the sleeping boy grumbled in his sleep and stuck his finger in his mouth sucking on it gently. Phil sighed he stood up with a little difficulty he grabbed Cosmo’s lesh in one hand and held Dan in the other. He turned around and gave one last look to the sun that was setting over the ocean and smiled. 

 

When they made it home Phil put Dan to bed made sure Cosmo was feed and watered before he crawled into bed with Dan. Dan snuggled up to Phil instantly resting his head on Phil’s chest. Phil unlocked his phone and pulled up the pictures he had taken today. He scrolled through and smiled looking at how happy Dan was. 

 

He set the phone on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around Dan. He drifted off and the only thing on his mind was the brown haired boy next to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Come say hi over at glitterrhowell on tumblr


	3. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dan and Phil are having an apartment check and Dan wakes up little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write! Thank you again to Christy (Fadingcrystalvoid) for the prompts again!

The last few weeks of Dan and Phil's lives have been crazy, to say the least. It was something they had spent a long time discussing and now finally there was a possibility of it becoming a reality. They'd spent weeks upon weeks searching for an agency that fit all their needs and criteria. First off the agency had to be reputable and second, they had to be fine with them being gay. Finally, though they'd found one they both really liked and hoped would be a good fit for them. The only thing left they had left to do was pass the home inspection and they would be well on their way to adding an addition to their family. 

 

“Phil are you sure you picked up the office?" Dan asked for the fifth time that night. 

 

Phil gently grabbed Dan's shoulders and spun him around so he was now facing him. “Dan the answer is the same as it was ten minutes ago yes I cleaned the office and I even triple checked it.” 

 

Dan sighed, “I know it's just everything has to be perfect you know? “ He said softly.

 

Phil's heart hurt for his partner. "Dan everything is going to be perfect. They're going to love us and they will approve us ok?”

 

Dan looked uncertain. 

 

Phil sighed and pulled Dan into his chest, “Everything is going to work out ok baby." He said placing a kiss on his forehead. 

 

"Ok, Phil I trust you," Dan said melting into Phil's touch. 

 

Despite Dan's assurance that he trusted him Phil could still tell Dan was worried. When they finally went to bed that night the house looked practically spotless. They'd spend the majority of the day cleaning every nook and cranny that they could find. 

 

“Phil?" 

“Mmm." Phil hummed in response.

“You don't think they'd tell us no because we're gay right?” Dan asked voice small.

 

There is was the real reason that Dan was so worried about tomorrow.

 

Phil's heart broke a little. It was sad that they were still worried about that in this day and age. 

 

Phil sighed lightly “If I'm being honest? "

He looked to Dan who shook his head for him to go on.

 

"I don't think they would deny us because we're gay. They seemed very accepting when we mentioned it during the vetting processes and remember that adoption website we looked at said they'd helped gay couples adopt before.”

 

" Yeah.” Dan breathed into Phil's chest.

 

" Come on let's get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow,” Phil said reaching over and turned off the bedside table lamp.

 

Dan snuggled even closer to Phil laying his head on his chest. “I love you, Phil." He mumbled half asleep.

 

" I love you too sweetheart.” 

 

~~~~~~~

When Dan awoke the next morning he was in full blown little space. There wasn't a hint of an adult in him. Dan sat in bed for a few minutes but soon got bored. He'd thought about waking his daddy up but he knew his daddy had been stressed lately and he wanted to let him sleep. That's when he got the brilliant idea he was going to make his daddy breakfast!

 

Dan quietly made his way to the kitchen as to not wake his daddy. What was he going to make? His daddy liked cereal and he certainly could make that. 

 

He padded his way over to the cupboard to get a bowl. Once he got the bowl he set it on the counter and started pouring the cereal. Some of the cereal poured over the sides of the bowel and Dan bit his lip. He'll have to try and clean that up for his daddy later. He finished by pouring the milk and setting the bowl on the table. 

 

Next, he figured he'd go into the lounge to play. He pulled his box of toys from the bedroom into the lounge and started scattering the toys throughout the lounge. 

 

He played for a while but soon got bored of playing by himself. He sighed he really wanted to play with his daddy. Figuring he let him sleep long enough Dan made his way to the bedroom to wake Phil.

 

Phil groaned as he felt wet kisses being planted all over his face. “Mmm, what's going on?" He slurred.

 

“Wake up daddy!” Dan giggled. 

 

Stating the obvious, "are you little today baby?” 

 

" Yes, daddy!” He giggled again placing a kiss on Phil's nose. 

 

They laid and bed a snuggled for a few minutes before Dan was pulling Phil up. “Daddy daddy I have a surprise for you!" 

Dan said pulling Phil into the dining room.

 

The table was a complete mess of milk and cereal very little of it had actually made it and stayed in the bowl. 

 

Phil tried not to show his annoyance Dan was little and didn't know any better.

“Thank you so much baby, but what had daddy told you about trying to make things by yourself while your little?” He asked.

 

Dan's bottom lip began to quiver, "you say not to.”

 

"That's right and why is that baby?"

“Because I could hurt myself,” Dan said eyes downcast to the floor.

 

“But I wanted to be nice!" Dan argued. 

“It is nice but you must listen to daddy from now on alright?” Phil said sternly. 

 

" Yes, daddy.” 

 

Phil quickly ate his breakfast and cleaned up Dan's mess before he made his way into the lounge. The adoption agent would be here in less than an hour and he wanted to have some time to relax before they showed up. But his hopes of relaxation where quickly dashed the moment he entered the lounge. Dan had scattered every last one of his toys from one side of the live room to the other. 

 

“Daddy look!" Dan squealed holding up one of his stuffed animals.

 

Phil's blood was boiling they'd spent hours yesterday cleaning the flat making sure it was tip-top shape for today.

 

“Daniel! What is this!" Phil all but shouted at the boy. 

 

The moment he did though he instantly regretted it. Dan's face fell and tears started streaming from his face. “I'm sorry daddy!" Dan sobbed throwing his stuffed animal down on the floor and darting towards the bedroom.

 

“Dan wait!" Phil yelled running after the sobbing boy.

 

“Dan I'm sorry!" Phil pounded on their bedroom door. He attempted to open it but was met with resistance so he assumed Dan must be sitting on the other side up against it. 

 

He could still hear Dan sobbing from the other side of the door.

 

“Baby I'm so sorry." Phil pleaded desperation seeping out of his voice. 

 

He heard a muffle from inside the room but could make out what it was. Phil sank to the floor, “baby can you please open the door for daddy?”

 

The sobs continued for a while but eventually, they stopped. Phil wasn't sure how long it took but eventually, the door creaked open and Dan's head peeked around the corner.

 

“Hey, baby." Phil said softly. 

" Hi, Dawdy.” He mumbled.

 

" Oh, baby I'm so sorry for shouting at you." Phil didn't realize he now had tears running down his face. 

 

Dan threw his arms around him. “Me sorry to daddy." 

 

The pair sobbed into each other. Eventually, though the crying came to an end.

 

“Daddy's gotta go pick up the lounge do you think you can be a good boy while I do that?”

 

Dan's face fell, "I want you Dawdy.” He said clinging harder to Phil.

 

Phil sighed he really didn't want to upset him again. So with difficulty, he carried Dan to the lounge and attempted to clean up the mess he had made while Dan clings to him.

 

Halfway through picking up the mess Dan slowly started coming out of little space which Phil would never admit out loud he was kind of grateful for. He loved his baby boy he really did but sometimes he needs his boyfriend and this was one of those times. 

 

“I'm sorry Phil." He began but Phil cut him off, “there's no need to be sorry love.” 

 

The pair smiled at each knowing that they still loved each other. 

 

Dan was just getting ready to help Phil clean up when their doorbell went off.

 

“Shit!" Phil said looking at the clock on his phone. He hadn't realized how late it was. 

 

The lounge was still partially a mess and the representative for the adoption agency was here.

 

The two looked at each other unsure as what to do.

 

“Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Phil said stating the obvious.

 

The quickly made their way down and answered the door. 

 

They were greeted with an older looking lady with graying hair and a very stern looking face. She introduced herself as Mary.

 

They started the “interview" by giving Mary a tour of the flat. 

 

"So here is the kitchen," Phil said showing her their decent sized kitchen.

 

“And what is it that you two do for work again?"

 

" Well, I work at the BBC as a radio DJ and Dan here writes a blog.” He didn't specify that the blog Dan had was an informative blog on littles and hoped she wouldn't ask. 

 

“I see.” She said making a few notes in her notebook.

 

"And how long have you two been together?" 

 

" Ten years,” Phil stated proudly. 

 

Phil hoped she didn't question why he was answering all the questions. He could tell Dan was teetering on the edge of little space again and he knew it was harder for him to slip if he didn't have to talk.

 

This was part of the tour Phil was dreading he knew the lounge was still a mess. They slowly made their way in and Mary stopped in her tracks and looked at the mess. 

 

“Looks like you guys already have a child. “ She stated plainly.

 

Heat rose to both Phil's and Dan's cheeks. They made some excuse about their niece just being over and hope she would leave it. 

 

“Alright, I think that's it. You guys will know in a few days if your approved for the adoption process or not.” 

 

" Thank you so much.” They both thanked her as they walked her to the door. 

 

“Good luck guys." She said and turned around and left.

 

They both looked at each other and sighed they'd just have to hope for the best.

  
  


~~~~

 

The call came a few days later that they had been approved for the adoption process and it was noted in their file that they seemed like exceptionally good applicants because they clearly had experience taking care of children. Neither one of them felt it was particularly dishonest because when Dan was in little space he was a child and Phil did have years of experience taking care of him. 

 

That night they laid in bed tangled together in the sheets talking about the future they were going to have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I'll be back tomorrow with the next chapter! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Come over and say I on Tumblr at Glitterrhowell


	4. Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dan is stressed about the arrival of their daughter and is not in the best state of mind and without realizing it takes a bunch of pills. Dan slips into little space and little dan doesn't realize what's going on.

After the call approving them for adoption it was still another couple of weeks before everything was set and stone. But finally, after several long weeks, tomorrow was finally the day they were bringing their new little girl home.

 

They’d know right away when they’d received the call informing them that  Rebekah a three-year little girl had been abandoned by her mother that they wanted her. They’d, of course, talked it over but it took them under 24 hours to actually call the agency back and have all the paperwork signed.

 

So the last few days had been spent getting everything ready for when they brought their little girl home. They’d turned the spare bedroom into a small child’s bedroom, painting the walls a neutral shade of beige and all the little nick nacks a neutral green. This was Dan’s first child and he wasn’t about to enforce gender roles on them at three years old.  

 

Dan sighed as he adjusted the chair in the corner of the room for probably the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He wanted everything to be perfect for tomorrow but everything he seemed to do seemed to be wrong. The whole room felt off like something just wasn’t right. He huffed in annoyance as he moved the chair from the right side of the room to the left in hopes it would make the room feel a bit better. It didn’t.

 

He let out a frustrated cry he just wanted everything to be perfect was that too much to ask. What he really wanted right now was his paci and daddy. No, he couldn't think like that he was about to become a father for christ sakes. Pushing the feeling off he fled the room and started towards the lounge. But halfway there all he could think about was how Phil was in the living room all excited and getting everything else ready for their daughter. He instead turned and headed towards the bedroom.

 

He decides he might as well try and get some sleep as sleep was something he hadn’t gotten a lot of in the last few days. But the instant he closed his eyes his brain went into overdrive thinking about how ‘what if she didn’t like them?’ ‘what if she wasn’t happy with him and Phil?’ ‘What if Rebekah’s mother suddenly decided she wanted her back.’ ‘What if he was just a shit father and Phil decided to take Rebekah and leave him.’

 

Nope sleep was out of the question he instead decided a nice hot shower might do him some good. But his brain didn’t stop the entire way there, telling him he was going to be a shit father and that he didn’t deserve to have Phil or Rebekah and both of them would be better off without him. He was in a daze when he reached the bathroom and his brain just got foggier and heavier as he emptied the pills into his hands. By the time he swallowed the handful of pills, his brain was completely blank. And his mind was still blank when he finally went to lay down hoping to finally get some rest.

 

~~~~~

 

Phil sat on the sofa scrolling through Tumblr as Cosmo snoozing on the bed on the floor beside him. He was just trying to pass the time until he was tired enough to go to sleep. Because tomorrow was the day they were finally bringing Rebekah home and Phil couldn’t be more excited.

 

Phil was just hitting that point of being tired when Dan came padding into the living room.  

 

“Hey I thought you’d went to bed hours ago?” Phil said not even really looking up from his phone.

 

“Daddy me tummy hurts,” he whined.

 

Phil’s eyes snapped up. Dan stood in the entryway cradling his stomach tears in his eyes.

 

“Come here, baby,” Phil said stretching his arms out for Dan.

 

Dan ran into them instantly.

 

It was strange Dan hadn’t been little in weeks not since the day the adoption agency women had shown up at their house. But he knew how stressful the last few weeks had been on Dan so the slip made sense.

 

Dan continued to cry into Phil’s chest and Phil rubbed loving circles on his back.

 

Dan had said his stomach hurt but for some reason, Phil couldn't get it out of his mind that there might be something else coming on. “Are you sure that's all that’s wrong love?” he asked, placing a kiss on Dan's head.

Dan shrugged his shoulders and whimpered.

Well, that didn’t confirm his suspicions but it didn't help them either.

 

“Danny I want you to tell Daddy what else is wrong,” he said a little more sternly this time but not enough to frighten him.

 

“I donwnt know.” he mumbled.

 

Phil sighed he clearly wasn’t getting anything out of him and yelling at him or punishing him wasn’t going to help matters.

 

Another wave of pain must of hit as Dan howelled in pain and nearly doubled over in Phil’s lap.

 

“Owe!” he screamed shaking with uncontrollable sobs again.

 

Phil was beginning to panic this didn’t seem like an ordinary stomach ache and he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“Love I’m going to go to the bathroom to get some medicine I’ll be right back alright?” he told the boy.

 

Dan merely ignored him as he continued to cry. Phil dashed to the bathroom and flung the medicine cabinet open looking for the  Pepto Bismol. But when he flung the cabinet open a bottle of pills fell down. He picked it up and went to place it back in the cabinet when he noticed the bottle was empty. Why would there be an empty bottle in the cabinet? It was a bottle of Dan’s antidepressants that he knows was completely full just yesterday when they had gotten them filled.

 

Phil ran to the lounge, “Dan did you take these?” he asked frantically.

 

Dan was babbling nonsense, “Daniel!” he shook him by the shoulders, “Did you take these?”

 

For a split second, there was a look of clarity and pain in Dan's eyes and he shook his head.

“Shit!” he swore.

 

“Come on we have to get you to AE.” he said pulling Dan up into a sitting position.

 

“Daddy noooo!” he wailed.

 

Not knowing how long ago Dan had taken the pills Phil scooped him up in his arms quickly put his shoes and coat on and headed out.

The caught a cab, “Where to lads?” the cabbie asked.

“The nearest hospital and quickly!” Phil shouted.

The man nodded his head and then set off.

 

~~~~~

When arrived at the hospital everything happened so fast. Phil explained what happened and they began working on Dan immediately. And when they had tried pulling Phil away and escorting him to the waiting room they had been met with a screeching Dan

 

“Daddy! I want my daddy!” he sobbed.

 

“Sir I don’t understand.” one of the nurses said.

 

“He must be hallucinating.” another piped up.

 

“He’s not hallucinating! He’s a little! He’s in the mindset of a five-year-old right now!” Phil tried to explain.

 

“He can stay.” The doctor said as he entered the room.

 

The two security guards who had been apart to escort Phil out looked at each other and shrugged.

 

“What’s the patient's name?” he asked Phil.

 

“Daniel Howell.” he said fighting tears back.

 

“Ok, Mr…”

 

“Phil,” Phil interjected

 

“OK, Phil you said Daniel swallowed a bunch of his prescription antidepressants?”

 

“Yeah,” he said his voice small.

 

“Well I can’t promise you anything Phil, but I can promise you I will do everything in my power to stabilize and save Mr. Howell.”

 

For the next half hour the worked tirelessly on Dan they pumped his stomach and when everything was done they said they had managed to get to him in time but he needs to stay in the hospital overnight.

Finally, Phil was left alone with Dan and they both began to sob,

 

“Daddy-” he began

 

“Shh it’s ok baby,” Phil said rushing over to him and embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

 

“I sowry daddy.” he got out when Phil finally let him go.

 

Phil could tell there was confusion and shame in his eyes but still, he had to let Dan know that this type of behavior wasn't ok.

 

“I have to promise me you won’t do that again Dan.”

 

“I won't daddy,” he said in a small voice.

 

Phil didn’t want to go into any more detail since Dan was still in little space so he motioned for him to scooch over and he climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around him and Dan seemed to welcome the heat and his comfort.

 

“Daddy?” he whispered after a while.

“Yes, baby?”

“Why did I take pills when I was big?”

 

Phil sighed, “Honestly I don’t know baby, I think big you has just been really stressed recently wanting everything to be perfect.”

 

Dan yawned, “Only you perfect daddy.”

 

Phil chuckled, “Says you, baby.”

 

Dan grumbled but just snuggled closer.

 

Soon Phil hears Dan snoring he doesn't want to get up himself but he knows he has to he has to make a phone call to the adoption agency. They would have to put off picking their daughter up by a few days, give Dan a few days to recover and for them to talk about things. But Phil was positive everything was going to be ok and soon they would be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi over at glitterrhowell on tumblr


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dan stressed about making everything perfect for Christmas he slips into little space and Phil has to take care of four kids Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a day late I had a really busy Christmas with the family yesterday. But here we are the last part in the little Dan one shots! I hope you have all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!

It’s Christmas eve and Dan is an absolute wreck. He’s spent the better part of the last week running around doing last minute Christmas shopping that needed to be done. He hadn't purposely put off Christmas shopping but he’d spent months trying to find the perfect things that each of the kids and Phil would like. 

Rebekah being seven had been fairly easy to shop for as she was currently obsessed with Frozen so anything Frozen themed she would love. 

 

Nicolas on the other hand who was five was a little trickier he wasn’t to obsessed with anything at the moment and like a large variety of things. So Dan had ended up buying him an array of glow in the dark race car tracks to fuzzy cuddly stuffed animals. 

 

Lastly, Maddie who was only three just got a wide variety of generic little kids toys and stuffed animals.   
  


With the wide variety of presents for each child, Dan had spent long trying to find the perfect ones for each child. His children deserve the best dammit and if that meant staying up until four in the morning some nights researching toy websites and toy review blogs then so be it. 

 

Dan sighed as he wrapped the last present he just couldn't help feeling that he could have done better. He knows he children will enjoy and love everything they get but that still doesn't stop him feeling like a shit father. He could have tried harder he thinks to himself.

 

“Hey, all finished?” Phil askes walking into the lounge.

“Yeah,” He says less than enthusiastically. 

“What's wrong?” Phil asked looking at him concerned.

He sighed, “I just can’t help but think we could have done better.” he said eyes downcasted to the floor.

“Dan, what do you mean?” Phil askes shocked.

“Well, what if they don’t like anything we bought them?” 

 

“Dan.” Phil took his hands, “Their children they would be happy with anything.” he chuckled.

Dan whined, “Phil you're laughing at me.”

 

“Hey, no love I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you. Ok?” 

“Ok,” he said unsurely.

 

Phil sighed and pulled him into a hug, “Come on let's go to bed the kids are already all tucked and you know they’ll be up early in the morning to open presents.”

 

Dan nodded in agreement and followed his husband to bed. But he didn’t sleep well that night tossing and turning the entire night.

 

~~~~~~~

“Daddy!”

Phil groaned as a hand shook him awake. Was it really morning already. He reached over to the bedside table trying to find his glasses. Once they were secure on his face and his vision started to become clear he expects to see one of the children standing in front of him but what he did not expect was to see Dan.

 

“Dan what’s going on?” he asked still slightly confused with sleep.

“Daddy it's Christmas!”

 

Daddy? Then it hit Phil what must be going on. It slightly surprised him as Dan hadn’t been little in years not since the incident before Rebekah.

 

“Are you little love?” he asked just to make sure his suspicions were correct.

 

Dan giggled and nodded his head. 

 

“Daddy can we go open presents!” he asked excitedly.

 

“Of course come on love lets go get the others up.”

 

“Yay!” he excitedly clapped his hands together and jumped out of bed.

  
  


Luckily for Phil, the kids must have been too excited to open presents to question why papa was acting so strange. So they all piled into the lounge in front of their Christmas tree ready to open presents. That's when it hit Phil that Dan would have nothing to open. Since Dan hadn’t been little for years they hadn’t bought anything.

 

“I’ll be right back. No opening presents till I get back ok?”

The all chimed back in unison Phil darted back towards the bedroom.

 

When they decided that having children took priority to Dan’s littleness they’d shoved all of Dan’s littles stuff in the back of the closet. Neither one of them had looked at any of this stuff in years. He quickly pulled out a few of Dan’s old toys, sippy cups, and a paci and messly wrapped them. All in all, he would say he was gone about ten minutes before he returned to the lounge carrying the badly wrapped presents.

 

“Here we go the last of the presents.” he smiled setting them down in front of Dan.

 

He squealed with excitement, “These all mine Daddy?”

“Of course they are baby boy.” he said smiling at the boy.

 

Everyone loved their presents especially Dan Phil had been worried he would remember them but apparently in such a young mindset he couldn't remember that was stuff he already had. 

 

The lounge was a mess and the kids were all playing with their toys when Phil noticed one more present under the tree aside from Dans normal presents which he’d have to open late. It was addressed to him from Dan. Phil tore the wrapping paper off and inside was a beautifully framed picture of the entire family. It was simple but the best present Phil had ever received. He’d have to thank his husband later as well as both of them would have to have a talk with the kids but right now he was happy just being with his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi over at glitterrhowell on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Come over and say I on tumblr at Glitterrhowell


End file.
